You will Never Leave me
by Larxa the Writer
Summary: What happened when Christine tried to kill herself before Raoul and The Persian came? And what was Erik's reaction? Leroux, oneshot.


Hello everyone! I really should be working on my other stories, but this little oneshot came to my mind while re-reading the Phantom of the Opera. You know how Christine says to Raoul that she tried to kill herself, well this is when it happens, from Erik's POV. It is Leroux-based, but with Christine's age from the movie. I adore both! Oh, by the way, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>I trudged through the underground of my opera house, hurrying to get back home to my sweet Christine. Erik hated leaving her alone, for in a couple of days we would be married. I had told her this morning that she needed to choose between a wedding mass and a requiem mass. I was quite sure that her purity of heart would not allow her to choose death for everyone.<p>

Oh, how I love my Christine. What has Erik ever done to deserve such an angel? She was so beautiful for a child of sixteen years. She had long, blonde hair and big, wonderful, blue eyes. I forgave her for trying to run away with her Vicomte. That didn't matter to me anymore, nothing mattered except our love. Once she realized that Erik loved her so much, she would have to love him back! Yes, she will, eventually. No one would take her from me, not even that boy!

I arrived back at my home and heard banging coming from the room Christine was in. I wondered what on earth my darling could be doing. I ventured to it and opened the door. I could not believe what I saw. My beloved, had _blood _on her beautiful hair and face. The blood was also on the floor and wall. My innocent and carefree Christine _was banging her head against the wall._ I froze and noticed tears were streaming down my face. What was going on?

I screamed in agony and despair, "Christine! Stop at once! What are you do…?" Before I finished my statement, I knew what she was doing. I could tell, by the desperate and fearful look in her eyes.

I said slowly, "You… were trying to escape Erik?" My Christine simply looked down, trying to avoid my questioning gaze. Blind rage now fueled me! How dare she try to kill herself! Was she that miserable?

I yelled, "Well, you will never escape, you wicked girl!" She cried out as I grabbed her by her hair and made her stand.

Christine cried, "Please! Let me go!"

I shook my head, "You belong to Erik, and Erik only! You will not leave him, ever, even by death!" Tears slid down Christine's face.

I shook her, "Why are you crying? Erik should be the one crying! His Christine tried to leave him!" With that I really did cry, letting Christine go. I saw her sobbing openly now, from her fear of me and the pain of her attempted suicide. I lost all my rage after that and ceased to cry.

I gently picked her up, "Please, my dear, don't spill tears on your angelic face. Erik will take care of you, and help you." With Christine still in my arms I walked into the Louis-Philippe room and set her down in a chair. I quickly grabbed some rope. I walked back towards her and she looked at the rope, and then me in horror.

I sighed, "My precious Christine, it is for your own good. I will not allow you to harm yourself." I bound her hands and her legs to the chair, so that she may not move at all. She sighed and a couple of tears escaped again.

I told her, "Your Erik will be right back." I ran to get a towel and I soaked it in a washtub. When I got back, Christine was still crying. Every time she did, I felt like throwing myself to the hem of her dress and begging her to stop. This time, I didn't.

"Christine. I'm going to clean your face." As I touched the towel to her face, she whimpered in pain. I started to panic, "Christine, forgive me! Erik will do his very best to be gentle." I tried again and Christine grimaced, but said nothing.

After finishing he said, "It was not wise for Christine to hurt herself. Now you are stuck here, until eleven o'clock tomorrow evening . I'm sorry, my little angel."

I turned to leave, when Christine spoke up, "Erik, thank you for helping me. But if you let me go, I would never try and kill myself again! You see dear Erik, I was only trying to kill myself because I miss Meg, Mame Giry and the world above! If you let me go, I'll visit you every day!"

I smirked at her desperate begging. I knew, if I let her go, she would most defiantly run away with the boy. I replied, "And what of the Vicomte?" I caught her when she was too shocked to say anything.

"You would betray Erik" I laughed, all of sudden, "As you already have, but I forgive you for that. You belong here with him, and you are not going anywhere. Remember Christine, wedding or requiem." With that, I walked away from the room, looking forward to eleven o'clock tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! My first Phan-fic too! Tell me if you think their personalities are all right. I personally like the Christine from the book better, she is braver. Just randomly, I am being the Phantom for Halloween. So excited!<p> 


End file.
